fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Comprehensive Speed Scale
Description As with the energy scale of ours here, the speed scale will be used to allow users here to know what each level of speed is referred to in terms of how fast a character or vehicle can go at. Much like with the energy scale we have, we will be using VS Battles's Speed system and anything related to it that we also use for here as well. For here, we will only be covering speeds levels from Below Average Human to all the to MFTL+. Credit should be given to both the OBD Battledome (for page idea) and VS Battles Wiki (for the use of using their speed system page for this). Scale '-Below Average Human (0-5 m/s)' '-Normal Human (5-7.7 m/s)' '-Athletic Human (7.7-9.8 m/s)' -'Peak Human (9.8-12.43 m/s)' Examples: Qualifying speed of an Olympic Runner: 9.8 m/s '-Superhuman (12.43-34.3 m/s)' Examples: Fastest recorded speed made by Usain Bolt: 12.43 m/s (27.8 mph) Theorized top speed that humans could run up to: 17.88 m/s (40 mph) Fastest recorded punch: 19.67 m/s (44 mph) Fastest speed preformed by a bicycle in under faired conditions: 22.92 m/s (82.52 km/h, 51.28 mph) Typical speed of a car in a freeway, the speed of a Cheetah, and the speed of a Sailfish: 31.29 m/s (70 mph) Average speed of a bat swung by a MLB player: 76.6 - 80.1 mph (~Mach 0.1 - 0.11) '-Subsonic (Faster than the Eye) (Mach 0.1-0.5) (34.3-171.5 m/s or 76.7-383.6 mph)' Examples: Top speed of the worlds fastest roller coaster: Mach 0.2 (67 m/s) (149 mph) Average speed of an arrow shot at 30 to 70 yards: Mach 0.29 (100.28 m/s) Maximum speed of the VA-111 Shkal Torpedo: Mach 0.3 (370 km/h) (230 mph) Maximum speed of the Bugatti Vyron (fastest production car): Mach 0.35 (119.7 m/s) (267.76 mph) Muzzle velocity of black powder muskets: Mach 0.35 - Mach 1.07 (120-370 m/s) (390-1,200 ft/s) Wind speed of a powerful tornado: Mach 0.38 (130 m/s) Speed of the worlds fastest watercraft: Mach 0.42 (142.92 m/s) World Record of the fastest bullet train (Maglev): Mach 0.49 (166.74 m/s) (373 mph) '-Subsonic+ (Mach 0.5-0.9) (171.5-308.7 m/s)' Examples: Speed of the Tomahawk missile: Mach 0.72 Speed of the ground beneath one's feet due to Earth's rotation: Mach 0.78 - Mach 1.3 '-Transonic (Mach 0.9-1.1) (308.7-377.3 m/s)' Examples: Speed of Sound at sea level: 340.29 m/s (or Mach 1) Muzzle Velocity of a 9mm handgun bullet: Mach 1.06 - Mach 1.24 Speed of a typical .22 LR bullet: Mach 1.09 '-Supersonic (Mach 1.1-2.5)' Examples: Rotational speed of Earth: Mach 1.37 Muzzle Velocity of the AK-47: Mach 2.08 Muzzle Velocity of a sniper rifle: Mach 2.38 - Mach 2.94 (800 - 1000 m/s) '-Supersonic+ (Mach 2.5-5)' Examples: Speed of a missile: Mach 2.53 - Mach 9.84 (860 - 3350 m/s) Muzzle Velocity of the M4 Carbine: Mach 2.56 Muzzle Velocity of the M16: Mach 2.79 Fastest recorded speed made by theLockheed SR-71 Blackbird: Mach 3.2 125 mm APFSDS Kinetic Penetraters (going from lowest to highest): Mach 4.95 - Mach 5.24 '-Hypersonic: (Mach 5-10)' Examples: Muzzle Velocity of tanks firing KE penetrator ammunition: Mach 5.02 (1,700 m/s) (5,600 ft/s) Escape Velocity of the Moon: Mach 7 '-Hypersonic+ (Mach 10-25)' Examples: Fastest known surface to air missile (48N6DM): Mach 14.11 The average speed of a space shuttle in orbit speed: Mach 20.27 - Mach 22.92 Speed of rocket that needs to escape Earth's gravity: Mach 23.5 '-High Hypersonic (Mach 25-50)' Examples: Speed of a comet in relation to Earth's orbit: Mach 29.38 - Mach 205.7 (10 km/s - 70 km/s) Fastest manned spacecraft (Relative to Earth): ~Mach 32 Speed of a meteor entering Earth's atmosphere: Mach 32.84 - Mach 210.19 Escape Velocity of Earth: Mach 32.91 Speed of the Stardust spacecraft: Mach 37.91 Speed of New Horizons Spacecraft: Mach 47.78 Speed of the Voyager 1 (relative velocity to the Sun): Mach 49.92 '-High Hypersonic+ (Mach 50-100)' Examples: Average orbital speed of the Earth moving around the sun: Mach 88.16 '-Massively Hypersonic (Mach 100-1000)' Examples: Speed of the Galileo spacecraft (relative to Jupiter): Mach 141.82 Speed of Helios 2 probe (fastest man-made object, relative to the Sun): Mach 206.35 Average orbital speed of the Sun moving around the Galaxy: Mach 587.73 '-Massively Hypersonic+ (Mach 1000-8810.2)' Examples: Speed of Lightning (Average/Mid-End used by VS Battles Wiki): Mach 1,293 (Low End of Lightning: Mach 293.866, High End of Lightning: Mach 4,114.137) Solar Winds: Mach 1322.4 Escape Velocity of the Sun: Mach 1,814.628 Typical speed of a moreton wave across the surface of the Sun: Mach 2,938.7 '-Sub Relativistic (Mach 8,810.2-44,051) (1% Speed of Light, otherwise seen as 0.01c or 1% SoL. In this case it's 1%-5% SoL or 0.01c-0.05c)' Examples: Alexander saves Sophie: Mach 10,730 or ~1.23%c (Dark Shadow) '-Sub Relativistic+ (5%-10% SoL) (0.05c - 0.1c) (Mach 44,051-88,102)' '-Relativisitc (10%-50% SoL) (0.1c-0.5c) (Mach 88,102-440,510)' Examples: The return stroke of lightning: Mach 293,866.996 (30% SoL or 0.3c) Average escape Velocity of a Neutron Star: 33.3%c - 50%c (0.33c-0.5c) '-Relativisitc+ (50%-100% SoL) (0.5c-1c) (Mach 440,510-881,020)' Examples: Speed of Light (1c): Mach 881,020 '-FTL (x1-10 Speed of Light)' Examples: Escape Velocity of a black hole: >SoL (or > 1c) '-FTL+ (x10-100 SoL) (10c-100c)' Examples: Steve saves his loved one across in another country: 11.5c (Superhuman Species) ' 'Speed of EQUINOX's ship: 73.4c (Low-End: 51.3c, High-End: 110c) (Starcross) ' '-MFTL (x100-1000 SoL) (100c-1000c) '-MFTL+ (x1000+ SoL)' Examples: Lumina races across Universal Bridge and Deflects Omni-Lasers: 9.392306398813025e+32c and 5.853630168368839e+151c (939 nonillion times SoL and 58 novenquadragintillion times SoL, respectively) (The Radient Savior) References Escape Velocity ' 'Muzzle Velocity Orbital Speed Orders of magnitude (Speed) Speed of Sound Speed of Lightning Speed of Light A guide list for big numbers in the Massively FTL+ range. Category:Terms Category:Important Category:Content